1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device in which the characteristics of a plurality of unit elements having different geometrical structures, for example, transistors, are not deteriorated.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of semiconductor memory devices increases, the sizes of unit elements becomes smaller. In particular, as the size of a cell transistor is reduced, a short channel phenomenon occurs, in which a threshold voltage is reduced and leakage current increases. Accordingly, the dynamic refresh characteristics of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) are deteriorated. In order to solve such problems, the concentration of impurities of a substrate is increased by implanting P-type (or N-type) impurity ions into the substrate before forming a gate electrode in an N-channel transistor (or a P-channel transistor) for increasing the threshold voltage.
Also, in order to form N-type (P-type) source and drain regions in the case of an N-channel transistor (or a P-channel transistor), the concentration of the impurities of the source and drain regions must be greater than the concentration of the channel region. As the size of the transistor is reduced, the concentration of impurities implanted by ion implantation for suppressing change in the threshold voltage must increase. Therefore, the difference between the concentration of the impurities of the source and drain regions of the transistor and the concentration of the impurities of the channel region is reduced as the integration density increases. Therefore, the resistance in a contact surface between the source and drain regions and the channel region increases. Accordingly, the operation speed of the transistor is reduced.
Furthermore, since the concentration of impurity ions for controlling the threshold voltage of the substrate (or a well formed in the substrate) increases as the integration density increases, leakage current that can flow from the source and drain regions to the substrate (or the well) increases. In order to solve such problems, an ion implantation technology by which an impurity region is partially formed only under the channel region of the transistor and not in the entire substrate in which the transistor is to be formed, using a reverse gate pattern, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,530 and Japanese Journal of Applied Physics; 1998, 1059.
It is most preferable to simultaneously form the transistors of the cell region of a semiconductor memory device and the transistors of a core circuit/peripheral circuit regions using the method disclosed in the above-mentioned publications in order to simplify manufacturing processes. Since all the transistors of the cell region constitute a part of a memory device, the lengths of all gates are equal. However, the transistors of the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions are designed to have different lengths depending on the purposes of the respective transistors, in which some transistors are used to constitute differential amplifiers and other transistors are used to constitute drivers. At this time, even though the thickness of a conductive material deposited for forming a gate is the same in the cell region and the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions, since it is determined whether or not to fill a trench depending on the width of the trench provided in an insulating layer or the thickness of the deposited material, the height of the gate differs in each region in a successive etch back process. It is possible to perform the etch back process in the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions separately from the etch back process in the cell region, in order to manufacture the gates of the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions as designed. Since the lengths of the gates of the transistors of the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions vary, although an etch back time is controlled in order to manufacture some gates as designed, the other gates are not manufactured as desired. It is possible to obtain the gates of the cell region and the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions as designed by performing etch back processes corresponding to the respective lengths of the gates of the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions. However, in this case, processes become complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor memory device having elements whose geometrical structures are different from each other, in which it is possible to maintain the characteristics of elements, for example, transistors formed in some regions, whose geometrical structures are different from other elements formed in other regions without deterioration of the characteristics of the other elements in other regions, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a first transistor comprised of a first gate, a first gate insulating film, a first source region, and a first drain region formed in a semiconductor substrate in core circuit/peripheral circuit regions of a semiconductor memory device having a cell region comprised of elements having a uniform standard, for example, a transistor (a second transistor) and the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions comprised of elements having various standards, for example, a transistor (a first transistor), a planarized interlayer dielectric film which covers the first transistor, and a second transistor formed in the cell region, comprising a second source region, a second drain region, a second gate having a height corresponding to the height of the interlayer dielectric film, and a second gate insulating film.
The second gate can be formed to be level with the interlayer dielectric film. When the height of the interlayer dielectric film increases, the height of the second gate also increases.
The first transistor further comprises a first spacer formed on the side wall of the first gate, the second gate of the second transistor is in the form of a concave lens, and the second transistor further comprises a second spacer formed on the side wall of the second gate. The second spacer is a first insulating film formed of a material having a high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film under a predetermined etchant. The interlayer dielectric film is a silicon nitride film, a silicon oxide film, a phosphosilicate glass (PSG) film, a borosilicate glass (BSG) film, a borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG) film, a tetraethylorthosilicate glass (TEOS) film, an ozone-TEOS film, an undopedsilicate glass (USG) film, or a combination of the above films and the first insulating film is the silicon nitride film, an aluminum oxide film, or a tantalum oxide film.
The second gate is formed of a polysilicon layer and a refractory metal layer and further comprises a second insulating film formed of a material having high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film formed on the refractory metal layer under a predetermined etchant. The second gate is formed of a polysilicon layer and a refractory metal layer and further comprises a second insulating film formed of a material having high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film formed on the refractory metal layer under a predetermined etchant.
The refractory metal layer is Co, W, Ta, Mo, or Ti. The refractory metal silicide layer is CoSix, TiSix, TaSix, MoSix, WSix, or PtSix. The second insulating film is the silicon nitride film, an aluminum oxide film, or a tantalum oxide film.
The first transistor further comprises a third insulating film formed on the top of the first gate and the second insulating film is thicker than the third insulating film. The thickness of the third insulating film is between 1500 and 2500 (xc3x85).
In order to protect the semiconductor substrate and the first transistor, the semiconductor memory device further comprises a fourth insulating film, which is formed on the overall surface of the semiconductor substrate that belongs to the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions, in which the first transistor is formed, and has a high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film under a predetermined etchant. The semiconductor memory device further comprises a buffer film formed between the fourth insulating film and the semiconductor substrate that belongs to the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions. The fourth insulating film is the silicon nitride film, an aluminum oxide film, or a tantalum oxide film.
In order to suppress the leakage current of the second gate, the thickness of the second gate insulating film is equal to or greater than the thickness of the first gate insulating film. The first gate insulating film preferably has a thickness of between 30 and 60 xc3x85 and the second gate insulating film preferably has a thickness of between 40 and 70 xc3x85.
In order to improve the characteristic of the transistor of a cell region, the second transistor further comprises an ion implantation region, which is formed in the semiconductor substrate under a second gate and into which impurity ions of the same conductive type of the semiconductor substrate are implanted or an ion implantation region, which is formed in the semiconductor substrate corresponding to the second spacer and into which impurity ions of the same conductive type of the semiconductor substrate are implanted.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in order to manufacture the semiconductor memory device having the cell region comprised of the elements having the uniform standard, for example, the transistor (the second transistor) and the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions comprised of the elements having various standards, for example, the transistor (the first transistor), a first transistor is formed in the semiconductor substrate that belongs to the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions. A planarized interlayer dielectric film is formed on the overall surface of the semiconductor substrate of a highly integrated semiconductor memory device, in which the first transistor is formed. A second transistor is formed in the cell region by a damascene method, using the interlayer dielectric film positioned in the cell region as the basis of reverse gate patterns.
In order to form the second transistor, reverse gate patterns and a first trench positioned between the reverse gate patterns are preferably formed by patterning the interlayer dielectric film positioned on the cell region. An impurity region for controlling a threshold voltage is preferably formed by implanting impurity ions into the first trench. A gate is preferably formed on the impurity region for controlling the threshold voltage by filling the first trench with a conductive material. A second trench is preferably formed by etching the reverse gate patterns. Source and drain regions are preferably formed by implanting impurity ions using the gate as a mask.
More preferably, spacers formed of a material having a high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film is formed under a predetermined etchant on the outside walls of the reverse gate patterns between the step of forming the first trench and the step of forming the threshold voltage controlling impurity region.
The interlayer dielectric film is a silicon oxide film, a silicon nitride film, a PSG film, a BSG film, a BPSG film, a TEOS film, an ozone-TEOS film, a PE-TEOS film, a USG film, or a combination of the above films and the spacer is formed of a material different from the material that forms the interlayer dielectric film and is the silicon nitride film, an aluminum oxide film, or a tantalum oxide film.
In order to protect the semiconductor substrate and the first transistor, an etching stop layer is formed of a material having a high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film under a predetermined etchant on the semiconductor substrate of the cell region and the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions, between the step of forming the first transistor and the step of forming the interlayer dielectric film. The etching stop layer is formed of a material that forms the interlayer dielectric film and is the silicon nitride film, an aluminum oxide film, or a tantalum oxide film. A buffer film formed of the silicon oxide film or the silicon oxinitride film is formed on the semiconductor substrate of the cell region and the core circuit/peripheral circuit regions between the step of forming the first transistor and the step of forming the etching stop layer.
The step of forming the gate of the transistor of the cell region will now be described. The gate is completed by forming a polysilicon layer, with which the first trench is filled to a first height of the first trench, and a refractory metal layer, with which the trench is filled from the first height to a second height. An insulating film, with which the first trench is filled from the second height to the top of the first trench and which is formed of a material having a high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film under a predetermined etchant, is formed. Another method for forming the gate includes the steps of forming a polysilicon layer, with which the first trench is filled to a first height of the first trench and forming a first refractory metal layer, with which the trench is filled from the first height to a second height. The gate is completed by changing some of the first refractory metal layer into a refractory metal silicide layer by silicide reaction. An insulating film, with which the first trench is filled from the second height to the top of the first trench and which is formed of a material having a high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film under a predetermined etchant, is formed. Another method for forming a gate electrode includes the steps of forming a polysilicon layer, with which the first trench is filled to a first height, forming a first refractory metal layer, with which the trench is filled from the first height to a second height, and changing all of the first refractory metal layer into a refractory metal silicide layer by silicide reaction. After completing the gate, an insulating film, with which the first trench is filled from the second height to the top of the first trench and which is formed of a material having a high etch selectivity with respect to the interlayer dielectric film under a predetermined etchant, is formed.
The refractory metal layer is Co, W, Ta, Mo, or Ti. The refractory metal silicide layer is CoSix, TiSix, TaSix, MoSix, WSix, or PtSix. The insulating film is formed of a material different from the material that forms the interlayer dielectric film and is the silicon nitride film, an aluminum oxide film, or a tantalum oxide film.